mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Classic Sonic
200px |Caption = Artwork from Sonic Generations |Creator=prowlerx083 Tanicfan22 Supermystery |Downloadlink=prowlerx083's version TanicFan22's version Supermystery's version Dark Sonic YochiThMaster333's edit |Origin=Sonic the Hedgehog}} Classic Sonic is the name commonly given to the incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog present during his first games, up until the release of Sonic Adventure on the Sega Dreamcast in 1998. This is his original design, which is almost the same as his present design except he is smaller, chubbier, younger, has black eyes instead of green, and is also silent in most of his appearances. This design was used from 1991 to 1998. In Sonic Adventure (or Sonic Adventure DX), Sonic gained a new design which is similar to the one being used today. During Sonic's 20th anniversary in 2011, Classic Sonic made a comeback in Sonic Generations, where he teamed up with Modern Sonic (his older self) in order to stop Dr. Eggman and his classic counterpart, Dr. Robotnik, who altered time and space with a monster called the Time Eater. According to Sega, Classic Sonic isn't likely to make a comeback in future games, and Sonic Generations was an exception. In M.U.G.E.N, Classic Sonic has been made by prowlerx083, Supermystery and Tanicfan22. prowlerx083's Classic Sonic Classic Sonic is a 6-button character, and is MVC-styled. It has all the needed basic moves, but a very little amount of special moves (3) and hyper combos (2). This is because this character is still a Beta and was never finished, as prowlerx083 stated that he is no longer working on it. Its special moves are a rolling Spin Dash, an air spin move that does little damage, and a dash that allows it to get behind their opponent at high speed with no damage. Its hyper combos are a souped up version of the Spin Dash, and spinning it's legs into a tornado that can be controlled by the player. Despite being simple, it's a good character overall and is the best version available. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} || }} | | }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' YochiThMaster333's Edit YochiThMaster333 edited prowlerx083's version, giving it a new soundpack and palette. Tanicfan22's Sonic This version uses edited sprites from Sonic The Hedgehog 3, most of the sprites are edited versions of his Sonic 3 sprites, while some are from other classic Sonic games. Simlar to this version, there is one with edited Sonic 1 sprites, but it is offline. It has various moves where it turns into a Werehog and Super Sonic, as well as a seemingly useless hyper, but is still limited in terms of attacks, and is also a very small character, making it hard to hit them. Its A.I. is very easy to beat. Supermystery's Sonic Supermystery's Sonic plays just like Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. It can collect rings to sustain damage (it can only lose health when it has no rings), break item boxes (Super Ring, Shield, Power Sneakers, and Invincibility do what you would expect, 1-up box makes it regain some health), and even turn into Super Sonic when ther have 50 rings or more. Similar to this Sonic, Kyo Kusanagi made one for a fullgame called King of Mobius. Dark Sonic Kratos edited Prowler's Sonic and made it's palette shadowy and changed their dash function, it also now has a Sonic voice and 10 power bars. Charlzthehuman11's Classic Sonic Charlzthehuman11 is making a Classic Sonic. His Sonic is Sonic the Hedgehog 1998 styled; this Sonic is the same as Supermystery's Sonic. Trivia *When prowlerx083's Classic Sonic wins a fight, the background music changes to the victory fanfare from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *Also regarding prowlerx083's Classic Sonic, if its "Emerald Dive" is repeated after a sucessful hit, Sonic can repeat it an infinite number of times, and, if done with the opponent in the corner, can result in an infinite combo that won't stop until the opponent's lifebar is empty. Video MUGEN - Sonic VS Classic Sonic Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Hedgehogs Category:Kids Category:90's Characters